creepypastafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Chaoskult
I. Der erste Kontakt Wenn man wie ich vor einiger Zeit anfängt „Dinge“ zu sehen, die nicht da sein können, spricht man für gewöhnlich von Halluzinationen. Ausgelöst durch Drogen, Geisteskrankheiten oder allgemeinen und normalen Stress, was dann auch wieder vorbei geht. Schlafparalyse, zu starkes Grass, LSD, akute Angstsituationen oder schlicht durch Zufall erhaschen Menschen überall auf der Welt, Schatten am Rande des Gesichtsfeldes die ohne vorherige Beeinflussung plötzlich auftauchen. Irgendetwas davon hat jeder schon mal erfahren. Ich wünsche niemanden das er meine Erfahrungen macht und die Banalität mit der das alles begann ist kaum zu fassen. Das regelmäßige Piepsen des Herzmonitors schien zuerst beruhigend, dann immer beunruhigender. Mein Herz fing an wie wild zu pochen. War ich doch bis gerade noch auf der Straße von der Arbeit nach hause unterwegs.... nun befand ich mich in einem Krankenhaus. Alles tat weh. Mein Bein im Gips, meine Augen zugeschwollen und ich fühlte als hätte ich einen furchtbaren Sonnenbrand im Gesicht. Wie mir der behandelnde Arzt berichtete, wurde mein Wagen wohl von einem entgegenkommenden Kleintransporter erfasst. Pures Glück. Nur einige Prellungen, ein gebrochenes Bein, durch den Airbag leichte Verbrennungen im Gesicht und eine Gehirnerschütterung. Eigentlich wäre ich tot gewesen. Dass der Unfall in einer Kurve passiert ist und so mein Wagen durch die Fliehkraft nach außen gedrückt wurde hatte mir, neben den guten Sicherheitsvorkehrungen meines neuen Autos, wohl auch das Leben gerettet. Ich lag noch fünf Tage im Krankenhaus. Habe jeden Tag Besuch von meiner Freundin, Familie und sogar von meinen Arbeitskollegen und auch meinem Chef bekommen. Ich solle mich erst einmal anständig erholen. War also für die nächsten zwei Monate krankgeschrieben und durfte nach Hause um mich in meiner gewohnten Umgebung erholen. Das ging die ersten Tage wirklich gut. Die Schmerzmittel haben mir geholfen, konnte Playstation spielen und eigentlich so richtig schön faul sein. Ich genoss die Aufmerksamkeit die mir meine wunderschöne Freundin in jede Minute ihrer Zeit schenkte. Ich bekam Frühstück ans Bett, musste mich um nichts im Haushalt kümmern und wurde wirklich wunderbar umsorgt. Ohne jetzt ins Detail zu gehen, aber da ich ja ein gehandicapt war, waren ihre fürsorglichen Aktionen nicht nur auf den Tag beschränkt sondern genoss jede Sekunde wenn sie sich des Nachts dann auf meinen Schoß setzte und mir die wunderschöne Umarmung der Liebenden schenkte. Ein echt großartiges Gefühl, Sie die Arbeit machen zu lassen und einfach nur genießen zu können. Mal abgesehen von den Einschränkungen, Schmerzen und wenigen Möglichkeiten der Eigenständigkeit hatte ich doch eine sehr, sehr schöne, freie Zeit. Bis zu der ersten Nacht, die mein Leben komplett veränderte. Ich wachte auf. Mitten in der Nacht. Völlig bewegungsunfähig. Es war, als würde alles Licht aus dem Raum gesaugt werden. Eine schwarze Gestalt stand am Fuß meines Bettes und nahm das Licht in sich auf. Verwandelte es in die absolute Nichtexistenz von Helligkeit. Die Gestalt war riesig, bis an die Decke, schwarz, Humanoid aber mit grotesk langen Gliedmaßen und Hals.Bewegte sich langsam hin und her. Ihre Hand erhob sich.Langsam, immer, immer näher an mich heran. Ich bekam solche Angst. Todesangst. Ich konnte nichts tun. Atmete so schnell das ich fürchtete allein dadurch innerlich zu platzten. Mein Blickfeld wurde enger und was eine wage Ähnlichkeit mit einer Hand hatte, erreichte fast mein Gesicht. Ich hörte ein Rascheln. Und dann ein Klicken. Licht flutete den Raum und die Gestalt war verschwunden. Meine Freundin hatte die Nachttischlampe eingeschaltet. Erschrocken sah sie, wie ich leichenblass schweißnass und heftig atmend neben ihr lag. Ich konnte mich endlich wieder bewegen. Ich heulte stundenlang wie ein Baby. Niemals hatte ich solche Panik verspürt. Als ich Ihr davon erzählte, nachdem ich mich einigermaßen beruhigt hatte, nahm sie mich noch fester in den Arm. Die berichtete das sie von diesem Phänomen gehört hatte. Nachtangst, Halluzinationen und Schlafparalyse sind rational erklärbare Dinge und erleben viele Menschen im Laufe Ihres Lebens ein paar mal. Wenn sie nur recht gehabt hätte... II. Infektion ''' Es hörte nicht auf. Ich sah dieses Wesen ab diesem Tag, jede Nacht. Tag für Tag wurde ich ängstlicher, wollte nicht mehr schlafen. Das belastete mich so sehr das meine Freundin mich nach der fünften Nacht, endlich zu einem Arzt brachte. Es sollten nur Nebenwirkungen der Medikamente sein. Das passiert selten aber kommt immer mal wieder vor. Bei Unfallopfern häufiger. Ich bekam neue, nicht ganz so starke Schmerzmittel und hoffte das es wirklich nur an diesen gelegen hatte. Die Angst, das etwas chronisches sich anbahnte wurde dadurch nicht geschmälert und ich hatte das Gefühl langsam einer furchtbaren Krankheit unterlegen zu sein. Vielleicht war mein Bein ja entzündet, eiterte, die Bakterien und Keime hatten sich eingenistet, sorgten für einen langsamen, leidenden Tod. Hatte mal gelesen das solche Sachen für Halluzinationen sorgen konnte.Der Arzt hätte das prüfen sollen. Mir zusätzlich Antibiotika verschreiben sollen. Mit diesen Gedanken verließen wir die Praxis. Auf der Fahrt nach Hause starrte ich die Regentropfen auf der Scheibe an. Früher hatte ich mir einzelne rausgesucht die gegeneinander Rennen, bis zum Fensterende führten und freute mich wenn der, auf den ich im Geiste gesetzt hatte, das auch gewann. Das Kind in mir veranlasste mich dieses Spiel noch einmal aufleben zu lassen. Schweigend saß ich also im Autositz des Wagens meiner Freundin und gewann einige mentale Regentropfenrennen, bis ein Insekt auf der Scheibe landete. Bei Regen hatte ich das vorher nie erlebt. Waren die Biester nicht Wasserscheu und mieden den Regen? Konnten sie doch bei den ganzen Tropfen nicht fliegen. Das das schien es nicht zu stören. Überhaupt war das ein Vieh wie ich es noch nie gesehen hatte. Welches Insekt hatte Zehn beide? Und drei Paar Flügel? Der lang gestreckte Körper war etwa einen Finger lang. Ziemlich groß, dachte ich. Ähnlichkeit hatte es mit einer überdimensionalen Mücke nur ohne Saugrüssel, sondern mit Kieferklauen wie eine Spinne, einem Stachel und besagten überzähligen Beinen und Flügeln. Während ich gleichzeitig angewidert und fasziniert das Insekt, oder was auch immer das war, beobachtete, landete ein Zweites neben dem ersten. Dann ein Drittes. Es wurden Immer mehr! Scheiße die Windschutzscheibe! Zunächst waren sie nur auf meinem Beifahrerfenster aber jetzt fluteten sie das Sichtfeld der Straße! Ich rief meiner Freundin zu. Wie konnte sie bei den ganzen Spinnenmücken noch was sehen? Verständnislos sah sie kurz zu mir auf den Beifahrersitz und fragte was ich meinte. Wie konnte sie das nicht bemerken? Das ganze Auto war über und über bedeckt und sie fuhr ruhig und bedacht weiter! Als ich merkte das der Scheibenwischer einfach DURCH die Tiere hindurch wischte, als wären sie nicht da ,fing ich an zu begreifen das sie gar nicht da sein konnten. Nach und nach flogen sie weg und gaben die Sicht wieder frei. Verwirrt bog meine Freundin in unsere Straße, hielt auf dem Hof und sah mich an. Fragte ob ich in Ordnung sei. Ich nickte, sagte es wäre wahrscheinlich nur eine Sinnestäuschung gewesen. Es nieselte nur noch und wir machten uns auf dem Weg zur Haustür. Ich mit meinen Krücken langsam hinter ihr her, sah ich mich noch um. Ich sah einige dieser Insekten doch noch. Sie flogen die Straße herunter. Auf eine Gestalt zu. Einen Mann wie es schien, mit dem Rücken zu mir. Unglaublich fett, auf kurzen Beinen. Einen Mantel und Schlapphut auf. Die Tiere umschwirrten Ihn und ich nahm den beißenden Geruch von verwesenden, faulendem Fleisch wahr. Auch wenn der Mann etwa fünfzig Meter weiter stand, musste der Gestank von Ihm kommen. Etwas tropfte dickflüssig au seinem Mantel heraus. Ich blickte weiter zu Ihm während meine Freundin die Tür aufschloss. Langsam drehte er sich um. Selbst aus dieser Entfernung waren die Beulen und Geschwüre in seinem Gesicht zu erkennen, der fleckige, braune Mantel stand offen und ich sah zu meinen grenzenlosen Entsetzten das sein Bauch offen war, der Darm, bis zum Boden in langen Schlingen hing und Eiter, Blut, Geschwüre und all diese abartigen Viecher den Körper bedeckten. Das verfallene Gesicht war zu einem Grinsen verzerrt. Das fehlen der Nase, Ohren, haare, der fette, aufgeblähte Kopf voller Geschwüre und der abartig lange Mund voller unterschiedlicher Zähne, verstörten mich so sehr das ich wie Espenlaub zitternd stehen blieb. Er oder Es lachte tief, grollen, gurgelnd, Hustend wie ein pestkranker Irrer. Ich konnte meinen blick nicht abwenden und schrak zusammen, als meine Freundin die Hand auf meine schulter legte um mich rein zu bitten. Der Mann war verschwunden und mit Ihm, der Gestank. '''III. Rage Ich sah eine Woche keine seltsamen Dinge mehr. Ihr glaubt nicht wie froh ich war. Hatte ich es möglicherweise überstanden? Ich konnte in meinen Alltag zurückkehren. Mein Bein juckte zwar wie irre, aber sonst war alles wieder gut. Vielleicht war einfach nur die Dosis der Medikamente zu hoch gewesen und mein Geist und Körper kamen mit dem neuen Präparat, besser klar. Ich zockte weiter auf meiner Spielekonsole, oft Stundenlang. Wartete auf meine Freundin und erledigte schon ein paar Dinge im Haus die ich mir zutraute. Wollte sie nicht mehr alles erledigen lassen und hatte, wegen meiner Aussetzer vor einer Woche, sowieso ein schlechtes Gewissen. Das nächste mal als etwas passiere war kurz nachdem meine Playstation bei einem Onlinespiel abstürzte. Ich lag in Führung und konnte meinen Rang endlich ausbauen als die Fehlermeldung aufploppte. Ich war stinksauer. Also wirklich sauer! Ich schleuderte den Controller in die Sofaecke, bedacht das er auf den Kissen landete, wollte nicht riskieren einen neuen zu kaufen. Doch er pralle ab und fiel mit einem Krachen auf den Teil des Fliesenbodens, der nicht mit dem Teppich bedeckt war. Das Teil war hin. Scheiße. Ich nahm meine Krücken und humpelte in die Küche. Erstmal einen Kaffee. Das heiße Gefühl der Wut wurde noch stärker, als ich mir bewusst machte wie lächerlich mein Ausbruch doch war. Ich konnte nichts machen, ich raste vor Wut und konnte nicht mal eine Joggingtour machen um mich abzureagieren! Wie ein gehetztes, angeschossenes Tier humpelte ich in der Küche auf und ab, wartete das der Kaffee fertig war. Mir wurde immer wärmer. Das Blut stieg mir zu Kopf. Und versuchte einen beruhigenden Blick in den Garten zu werfen. Was ich sah, ließ mich stocken. Eine Gruppe von Kreaturen wuselten dort herum. Ich rieb mir die Augen. Immer noch da. Sie waren rot, so wie man sich kleine Teufel vorstellt. Lange Beine, nach hinten geknickte Knie schlanker und drahtiger Körper, Sehr dicke Arme und sie trugen Waffen in den Klauen! Schwarze, kurze Schwerter und Äxte mit denen sie aufeinander eindroschen. Ich sah die langen, gehörnten Köpfe fallen, im Todeskampf zuckende Körper sich in einer Lache aus Blut auflösen während nur die grotesken Schädel übrig blieben. Immer mehr dieser Kreaturen Sah ich und die Sieger sammelten die Schädel ein, verstauten sie in große Säcke und machten sich an den nächsten Gegner. Ich wich vom Fenster zurück, duckte mich. Wenn sie mich gesehen hätten, wäre mein Kopf vielleicht der nächste gewesen der in den Säcken verschwindet.Kriechend, mein Bein hinter mir her schleifend, zog ich mich in die Stube zurück. Langsam und vorsichtig lugte ich aus dem Fenster zur Straße. Dort war es noch schlimmer als ich es mir je hätte vorstellen können... Alles voller Blut. Neben den kleineren, etwa kindsgroßen Kreaturen, liefen dort riesige, in Stachelbewerten Schlachtrüstungen gekleidete Monster umher und metzelten sich gegenseitig gnadenlos nieder. Wieder hyperventilierte ich beinahe, konnte meinen Blick nicht abwenden. Hier stapelten einige der Kreaturen gigantische Berge aus abgeschlagenen Köpfen und schrien im Blaurausch. Der Himmel war rot wie Blut und ich glaubte eine zweite Sonne am Himmel zu erkennen. Ein Auto das gerade durch das Schlachtfeld fuhr schien keinen Einfluss zu haben. Es fuhr einfach durch die Wesen durch! Der Fahrer bemerkte anscheinen absolut nichts von dem Grauen was auf dieser Straße vor sich ging! Wieder duckte ich mich. Schloss die Augen und sagte immer wieder zu mir dass alles nur eine Sinnestäuschung, ein böser Traum, eine Halluzination sein musste.... langsam schwand der Schlachtenlärm und ich wagte einen Blick. Die Normalität war zurückgekehrt. Nichts erinnerte an die Hölle die ich gerade gesehen hatte. So Kauerte ich verängstigt an der Wand gelehnt bis meine Freundin heimkehrte. III. Ekstase Ich erzählte ihr nichts. Sagte nur ich würde Schmerzen haben und mir würde es heute Abend bestimmt besser gehen. Mich an sich drückend, küssend sagte sie das sie gleich das Essen vorbereiten würde. Danach könnten wir Fernsehen und früh ins Bett. Das Augenzwinkern mit dem sie das ansprach, kannte ich zu gut. Heute würde sie mir einen sehr schönen Abend bereiten. Trotz des tiefsitzenden Schocks freute ich mich darauf, schließlich hatten diese Halluzinationen Ihren Tribut gefordert und mich mit Sex auf andere Gedanken zu bringen würde sicherlich helfen. Auch wenn Sie glaubte nur meine Schmerzen ein wenig mildern zu können und nichts von meinen neuen Erlebnissen wusste, schätzte ich das sehr. Es gab Nudeln mit Ei und Ketchup. Einfach und schnell. Wir kamen auch nicht mehr dazu die neue folge unserer Lieblingsserie zu gucken da wir schon nach der Hälfte unsere Finger nicht von einander lassen konnten. Mehr schlecht als recht ins Schlafzimmer eilend, die Klamotten achtlos auf den Boden werfend, schlangen sich unsere Körper umeinander und die ekstatische Lust barst förmlich aus uns heraus. Wie in Trance vereinten wir uns und liebten und liebkosten einander über Stunden und gerade als es zum schönsten aller Momente kommen sollte und ich meine Augen schloss hauchte ein weiterer Mund mir ins Ohr. Verwirrt schlug ich die Augen wieder auf. Unser Schlafzimmer war verschwunden, ich befand mich immer noch auf dem Bett und meine Freundin auf mir aber sie wirkte abwesend. Leerer Blick und ohne Regung. Statt des Zimmers befand ich mich in einem riesigen Raum. Hätte ich jemals einen exklusiven Luxus Swingerclub besucht, wäre es wohl das wofür ich dies gehalten hätte. Vorhänge aus dunkel lilanem Stoff, überall Liege und Sitzgelegenheiten, auf jedem Quadratmeter waren kopulierne Menschen zu sehen völlig ungeniert, absolut frei. Essen Getränke, Wein, Schnaps von unglaublicher Erlesenheit füllten die Tische welche überall verteilt waren, der Geruch nach Sex, Drogen, Alkohol und Körperflüssigkeiten schwängerte die verrauchte Luft. Es hatte einen orientalischen Flair, wie ein arabisches Bordell oder Harem. Ich verstand nichts. Was war das UND wer zum Teufel waren all diese Leute? Eine exotische Schönheit von unglaublicher Anmut und Wollust kaute mir an meinem Ohr, eine andere Liebkoste meine Füße und drei weitere Frauen kamen immer näher auf mich zu, barbusig und purer Lust im Blick. Ich wehrte mich. Meine Freundin war direkt auf mir und diese Frauen berührten mich überall, ich war und werde immer treu sein und deswegen schob ich sie von mir. Enttäuschte Blicke. Unter Tränen fragten sie ob sie mir nicht gefielen? Ich erwiderte das ich das niemals machen würde. Ich wäre treu.Lächelnd schnipste die Frau zu meiner rechten und meine Freundin verschwand. Es sei doch nur ein Traum. Wie könne ich jemanden in meinem Traum betrügen? Mir schwirrte der Kopf. Hatte sie recht? Nach all dem grusligen Scheiß, endlich ein abgefahrener Sex Traum? Ja, warum nicht? Das andere war auch nicht echt gewesen. So ergab ich mich den fordernden Frauen. Ich fühlte mich als würde ich mich tagelang unter Drogen, Lust, Ekstase und purer Ausschweifung befinden und genoss jede Mikrosekunde... Bis mich unerwartet eine Hummerschere am Arm packte. Die Frau war über mir. Die Arme waren zu Scheren geworden. Ein langer Reptilienschwanz war hinter Ihrem Rücken zu erahnen. Das Gesicht immer noch makellos aber die Zähne wie die eines Hais. Mit den Beinen, jetzt Ziegenähnlich in Hufe geformt nagelte sie meinen Unterleib am Bett fest. Leise flüsterte sie mir zu das jetzt das beste kommen würde... Ich vernahm Schreie. Die Frauen begannen den Männer im Raum in Fetzen zu reißen, zogen Ihnen die Haut ab, schnitten Gliedmaßen ab, brannten Symbole in die Haut oder steckten spitze, scharfe Dinge mit Gewalt in alle natürlichen Körperöffnungen oder machten Neue und füllten diese ebenfalls. Ich schrie, ich bettelte, flehte ich möge aufwachen, diesen Albtraum beenden, versuchte um mich zu schlagen und...... traf meine Freundin an der Schläfe. Die jaulte auf, schlug zurück. Was mit mir los sei, schrie sie mich an. Ich brach in Tränen aus, flennte, bettelte um Verzeihung, immer noch die Blutorgie aus meinem Traum vor den Augen....Sie nahm mich wieder in den Arm. Tröstete mich. Ich hatte das nicht verdient. Nahm es aber unendlich dankbar an. Gemeinsam schliefen wir ein. Ich träume nichts und erwachte immer noch verstört am nächsten Tag allein im Bett. IV. Wissen Wir fuhren am nächsten Tag wieder zum Arzt. Ich bekam Antipsychotika verschrieben. Angeblich sehr gut gegen Halluzinationen, die Nebenwirkungen sollten dich bei dem auch in Grenzen halten. Ich war zu dem Zeitpunkt schon davon überzeugt, dass ich keine Halluzinationen hatte. Ich sah Dinge, die außerhalb der normalen Wahrnehmung existierten, überlappende Welten. Wie Seiten in einem Buch. Wir leben Auf dem Deckblatt und sehen, fühlen, schmecken, riechen nur was auf dieser Seite ist und irgendwie musste es mir gelungen sein das Buch aufzuschlagen und zu blättern. Unbewusst und ich wollte das auch nicht, aber es schien schlimmer zu werden. Die Insekten die ich gesehen hatte, tauchten überall auf. Kranke, stinkende, verwesende Humanoide und nicht humanoide Kreaturen kamen mir auf der Straße entgegen, Lachend und gurgelnd an den verfaulenden Körperflüssigkeiten in ihren Hälsen beinahe erstickend. Oft bemerkte ich wie diese Wesen verschwanden und stattdessen diese roten, teufelsartigen Kriegerkreaturen überall erschienen und sich weiter abschlachteten und Schädel auf Berge stapelten. Ich sah mehrere Realitäten gleichzeitig. Meine und Ihre. Vor allem in den Abendstunden schienen die kranken und perversen Frauenwesen mit den Scheren an jeder Ecke zu stehen und mir verlockend zuzuwinken. Morgens erwachte ich dann wieder mit den Gestank von Verwesung und wenn ich nach draußen sah, überwucherte ein Giftig, schleimig, grüner Pestdschungel die Natur. Ich wagte kaum zu atmen und wartete auf die Mittagszeit wenn der Krankheitsgeruch, dem von Blut, Asche und der Schlacht der Dämonen wich. Ich nahm die Tabletten und diese Wesen, Erscheinungen, diese Welten wurden trotzdem mit jedem Tag zahlreicher und komplexer. Als würde sich der Schleier der Realität immer weiter fortziehen. Ich versuche das ganze einigermaßen nüchtern zu schildern doch mein Verstand bröckelte immer weiter und ich sprach kaum noch. Aß nichts mehr, trank nur noch so viel, dass ich die Tabletten schlucken konnte. Ich hoffte das dies Alles bald aufhören würde. Ich wollte diese Dinge nicht mehr sehen. In Ruhe heilen, gesund werden, meiner Arbeit nachgehen, meine Freundin lieben und alles einfach hinter mir lassen. Als psychotische Phase abtun und wieder ein langweiliges Leben führen. Eines Nachts schlief nach langer Zeit mal wieder ein. Wahrscheinlich da die seelische Dauerbelastung einfach irgendwann ihren Tribut forderte. Es wäre so schön gewesen, einfach morgens aufzuwachen ohne einen fauligen Gestank in der Nase oder die Angst von Hummerscheren, in einem Anfall perverser dämonischer Sexualpraktiken lebendig gehäutet zu werden. Stattdessen sah ich die Schattengestalt wieder und sie war nicht allein. Tiefste Nacht und ich fuhr aus dem Schlaf, konnte mich nicht regen. Der Schatten war direkt über mir, füllte mein gesamtes Gesichtsfeld aus. Schien mich anzustarren. Ich sah nur diese Gestalt die sich nun langsam zurückzog und den Blick auf den Rest, des Schlafzimmer freigab. Es war wie gestreckt. Die Realität, wie Kaugummi langezogen und in sich gedreht und gewunden. Verschwand in der Dunkelheit. Am Bettende stand eine weitere der Schwarzen Gestalten und in der Mitte der Beiden: Ein blauer, missgestalteter Fleischklumpen wie es schien. Auf drei Beinen, eines zu kurz und hing in der Luft, trug es ein Stück Pergament das beidseitig, in leuchtend blauen Schriftzeichen oder Runen, beschrieben war. Das Pergament wurde mit Zwei, der fünf Arme gehalten. Mit einen machte er Notizen mit einer Feder darauf. Während die eine Hand immerzu die sechsglasige Brille zurückschob. Mangels einer Nase rutschte diese immer wieder runter. Die letzte Hand kratze sich unentwegt an der Oberseite des Klumpens, welcher Torso und Kopf zugleich schien. Nun sah das Wesen auf, bemerkte dass ich wach war und fing an zu grinsen. Ein riesiger Schlund der den Hauptteil des Körpers ausmachte. Öffnete sich, voll von Zähnen. Jeder Zahn schien von einem anderen Tier zu stammen. Ein wirres Maul, als hätte der Körper sich nicht entscheiden können welche Zähne passten und einfach alle Formen genommen die es gab. Es fing an zu qietschen und in einer Sprache zu brabbeln die eine Mischung aus allen bekannten und unbekannten Sprachen schien, bis es bemerkte das ich nichts, absolut nicht verstand. Enttäuscht ließ es vom Versuch ab und krabbelte stattdessen auf mein Bett. Ich konnte mich immer noch nicht rühren. Mein Herz pochte so wild, dass ich fürchtete es würde mir gleich in der Brust platzen und hielt das auch nicht für unwahrscheinlich nach all dem was ich die letzten Wochen gesehen, erduldet und überstanden hatte. Langsam Watschelte es auf mich zu, immer noch grinsend. Streckte eine Hand aus und berührte mich an der Stirn. Der Schmerz der folgte war das schlimmste was ich jemals empfunden habe. Als würde mein Kopf von einer glühenden Kettensäge, Millimeter für Millimeter, unendlich langsam durchgesägt werden. Ich dachte die Grenze menschlichen Leides hätte ich nun endgültig überschritten und würde auf alle Ewigkeit diese Qualen erleiden müssen, in dem Bewusstsein es würde niemals enden. Dann hörte es auf. Als wäre nichts gewesen. Kein Nachhallen des Scherzes, kein Schwirrender Kopf. nur Klarheit. Ich war wach, mein Schlafzimmer wie immer. Meine Freundin neben mir. Die Welt war wieder in normal. Nur Ich war es nicht mehr. V. Wahrheit Mein Bein war wieder in Ordnung und die letzten zwei Wochen, meiner noch freien Zeit, verbrachte ich als wäre nichts Schlimmes passiert. Tat so als würde ich die Schmerzmittel und die Pillen gegen Halluzinationen nehmen. Beides brauchte ich nicht mehr aber ich musste den Schein aufrechterhalten. Ich kümmerte mich um den Haushalt, pflegte den Rasen, erledigte die Einkäufe. Meine Freundin war überglücklich das es mir scheinbar wieder gut ging und ich dankte ihr Ihre Fürsorge der letzten Wochen, mit allerlei kleinen Aufmerksamkeiten und nahm Ihr alle Arbeit ab. Verwöhnte sie nach allen Regeln der Kunst. Das hatte sie verdient. Aber sie würde sich dennoch sehr bald entscheiden müssen... Ich nutzte die Gelegenheit als sie am vorletzten Tag, zur Arbeit fuhr und mich für die nächsten Stunden alleine lassen würde um mein Vorhaben in die Tat umzusetzen. Ich hatte im Keller alles Vorbereitet. Die Leichenteile die ich gestohlen hatte waren in der richtigen Art ausgerichtet, die Opfer in der Mitte festgebunden und entkleidet. Es klingelte an der Tür. Die Brüder und Schwester waren eingetroffen. Herzlich begrüßte ich Sie. Unsere mentale Verbindung war endlich vollkommen klar und wir zitterten im Kollektiv vor Erwartung. Wir waren alle auserwählt worden. Nackt und den Ritus beginnend, sangen wir gemeinsam und riefen die Mächte des Chaos an. Auf dass die dunklen Götter unser Flehen erhören und uns auserwählen würden wir endlich die Geschenke annehmen zu dürfen. Während der junge Mann zu meiner Linken den Blutgott nach körperlicher Übermacht anrief, die Frau neben Ihm den Prinzen der Lust nach den unendlichen Erfahrungen des Fleisches anbettelte, der krebskranke, alte Mann in unserer Runde den Herrn der Fliegen und Vater der Pestilenz um Unsterblichkeit bat, rief ich den Bringer des Wandels nach Wissen und geistiger Macht an. Gemeinsam hoben wir unsere Klingen und brachten unser Opfer. Vier Stimmen antworteten. Und wir alle wurden beschenkt. Und Du lieber Leser, sollst etwas erfahren. Es existiert kein allmächtiger Gott. Es existiert keine Hölle. All unsere Leben dienen nur dem Zweck, die Großen vier zu nähren. Unsere schlimmsten Emotionen, sorgen dafür dass endlich wieder die Menschen nur noch den vier Chaosgöttern dienen können. Wir haben den Blutgott mit Krieg und Leid gefüttert, den Prinzen der Lust mit Ausschweifung und Sittenverfall genährt, den Seuchengott mit Massenviehzucht und rasende Krankheitsverbreitung durch Flugzeuge und Globalisierung und die Angst vor Verfall und Tod eine riesige Freude gemacht und den Herrn des Wandels durch die Machtgier der Herrschenden und dem Willen zu andere zu unterjochen, die Pfade aufgetan für die Einleitung des Wandels. Unsere Welt kann endlich das werden was sie immer sein sollte. Ein Portal durch das, das Chaos dieses Universum verschlingt, alle Wesen des Kosmos in sich aufnimmt und die Realitäten endlich vereint werden. Und wir Vier, sind die Auserwählten, die Boten des Chaos. Entscheidet euch wem ihr dienen wollt. Jeder der großen Entitäten wird euch anders entlohnen. Lehnt die Erlösung ab, und Ihr seid nur Futter für die Seelenschmieden des Chaoskrieges. Kategorie:Lang Kategorie:Ritual Kategorie:Schockierendes Ende Kategorie:Kreaturen Kategorie:Bizarro Fiction